villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Professor Parenthesis
Professor Parenthesis is the main antagonist of the 2015 Disney Channel TV special, O.W.C.A. Files, based on the Emmy-Award animated series, Phineas and Ferb. He is an evil flea scientist bent on taking over O.W.C.A. with his army of Mecha-Fleas to take control all of O.W.C.A.'s agents to do his bidding for him. Unlike most villains in the series, he is clearly a more intelligent and dangerous villain, always putting on a few tricks up his sleeve. He also has a habit of mispronouncing words by putting emphasis on the wrong syllables. He is voiced by Paul Reubens. Appearance In his usual human appearance, Professor Parenthesis has tan skin, blue eyes, and light yellow hair pointing up on his forehead. His head resembles to that of a round bracket, hence his name. He wears a white lab coat with two light-green shoulder pads, green shorts, and pink slippers. However, this appearance was nothing more than an android to conceal his true appearance: that of a tiny blue four-armed flea wearing a white shirt and pink slippers. Parenthesis' android is also capable of procuring four mechanical tentacles as back-up weapons and a giant LCD screen to show his true face to his enemies. Role He first appeared in a hologram when Major Monogram and Carl learned that all of O.W.C.A.'s agents (except for Perry and his team of trainees) have been infested with tiny robotic fleas, which resulted in a lockdown on O.W.C.A. HQ to contain the infestation. Parenthesis claimed that he knew Monogram during their young years in biology class 30 years ago, but Monogram doesn't remember him at all (even when Parenthesis successfully recalled some of the names of their old classmates). Parenthesis stated he had never been noticed by Monogram, and that he was the one who sent the robotic fleas by implanting them in the collars to infest the agents to get his attention. Parenthesis also states that he has a remote that will allow the Mecha-Fleas to take control of every agent's neural system, which will allow him to take full command of the agents' will. As he activates the remote, all the animal agents fall under Parenthesis' control and they turn against Monogram and Carl, who are then forced to hide away. Perry and his team are assigned to track down Parenthesis and stop him in his tracks, but knowing that they are the only ones who escaped the infestation (since they're not wearing any collars and that they're out in the field), Parenthesis awaits for their arrival in his lair at the Grand Canyon, where he confines them in a death trap and explains to them about his plan. Parenthesis states that he will be having permanent control of all of the remaining agents once the Mecha-Fleas override their natural instincts in 28 minutes (per his remote). He then sets off his death trap before leaving for O.W.C.A.'s headquarters with his four remaining giant Mecha-Fleas, hoping that Perry and his friends will perish in the lair's imminent explosion. However, Perry and his friends are saved by their new member, Perry's former nemesis Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who admitted earlier that he once met Parenthesis at an evil scientist convention three years ago. Parenthesis then arrived to O.W.C.A. HQ after overriding the lockdown, just as Monogram and Carl are finally caught trying to escape. As Parenthesis gloats about his plan coming to success, he stated that he'll be using the opportunity to have the mind-controlled agents to wreak havoc around the world in order to smear the good name of O.W.C.A.. However, Perry arrives to the rescue and manages to kick Parenthesis in the face. Suddenly, Parenthesis' head just fell off, revealing to be an android. Despite this, the android was still able to function as the real Parenthesis was finally revealed to be a tiny talking flea controlling it. As the android sprouts a giant LCD screen (to show Parenthesis' true face) and four mechanical tentacles, Parenthesis had several of the animal agents to hold Monogram and Carl hostage while he and his giant Mecha-Fleas pursue Perry around the training grounds. Fortunately, Doofenshmirtz and the agent trainees manage to concoct a perfect trap for the parasites (per Perry's instructions), and Karen the Cat was able to destroy the giant Mecha-Fleas with her set of skills, much to Parenthesis' shock. Despite being cornered by the trainees, Parenthesis gloats that he still will have permanent control over the animal agents in 5 more seconds (according to his remote). However, a household fan falls onto Parenthesis' android, thanks to some talking bugs, who were using the fan to fly their paper plane up to the top of O.W.C.A.'s headquarters to enlist themselves as new recruits throughout the entire special. This causes both Parenthesis' android and the remote to be destroyed, permanently disabling all the remaining Mecha-Fleas and freeing all the animal agents from Parenthesis' control for good. With his plan foiled, Parenthesis attempts to make one final attack of revenge, but Doofenshmirtz manages to capture him with a pair of tweezers. Doofenshmirtz then places Parenthesis under arrest by confining him inside an enclosed pill bottle for life as punishment for his crimes, much to the flea's anger. Gallery HelloFrancisMonogram.png|Parenthesis first appears to Monogram and Carl in a holographic image. FleasInsideTheCollars.png|Parenthesis explains that he attached the flea collars that he sent to O.W.C.A. with his tiny Mecha-Fleas to infest the agents. TakingFullControlOfTheAgents.png|Parenthesis activates his remote to take full control of the agents' neural systems. ALittleEarly.png|Parenthesis comments that Perry and his team are a little early just as they are caught in a trap inside his lair. NowYouAreOnTime.png|"Ahhh... now, you're on time!" 28MinutesToGo.png|Parenthesis explains his plan to the captured agents before he sets off his lair to explode with a death trap. HostileTakeoverTime.png|Parenthesis and his giant Mecha-Fleas personally arrive at O.W.C.A. HQ after overriding its lockdown. ParenthesisTruePlan.png|With both the agents and Mecha-Fleas under his control, Parenthesis gloats his true plan to use them to wreak havoc around the world to smear O.W.C.A.'s good name. HeadsDown.png|Parenthesis' head is kicked off by an arriving Perry, revealing to be an android. StillFunctioning.png|Despite losing its head, Parenthesis' android still functions as it takes Monogram hostage. AlohaMonogram.png|Parenthesis reveals his true form as a tiny flea to Monogram. FleaInsideAMechaBody.png|Parenthesis' android sprouts a LCD screen and four tentacles as he takes Monogram hostage. TakingMonogram&CarlHostage.png|Having captured Monogram and Carl, Parenthesis sets his attention to recapture Perry. NowhereToTurnNow.png|Parenthesis and his Mecha-Fleas cornering Perry in an ancient ruin simulation SearchingForPerry.png|Parenthesis and his Mecha-Fleas search around the O.W.C.A. training grounds to catch Perry. IHaveYouNow.png|Parenthesis manages to capture Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Harry the Hyena, and Maggie the Macaw. KarenAttackingParenthesis.png|Parenthesis being attacked by Karen the Cat after she destroyed the giant Mecha-Fleas FanAttack.png|Parenthesis' android is attacked by a falling house-fan, causing it to lose the remote and permanently disable all remaining Mecha-Fleas. MechaDestroyed.png|Parenthesis' android is permanently destroyed and rendered inoperative. ParenthesisCaught.png|Parenthesis is caught with a pair of tweezers by Doofenshmirtz after his android and remaining Mecha-Fleas are destroyed. ParenthesisDefeat.png|Parenthesis is finally placed inside a labeled pill bottle as punishment for his crimes, much to his anger. Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sadists Category:Evil Creator Category:Egotist Category:Mastermind Category:Brainwashers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Gaolers Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Usurper Category:Supervillains Category:Kidnapper Category:Extremists Category:Business Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Terrorists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Singing Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Weaklings Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fighter Category:Animal Villains Category:Mongers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Protective Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Parasite Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Strategic Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Crime Lord